Snapshots
by Phaerie
Summary: [complete.epilogue added] Poor camera shy Harry never saw it coming...A fic about the extents Ginny and Colin will go to in order to get Harry to stay put in a photo.
1. Camera Shy

A/N: YAY! More Harry/Ginny fluff! So fun! So cute! So..FLUFFY! Or at least it will be in later chapters! ^_______^ Ah, the joys of being overly hyper..  
  
Disclaimer: Phaerie doesn't own. -tear-  
  
-:-Snapshots-:-Chapter 1: Camera Shy-:-  
  
"Either I'm the worst photographer to ever grace the planet Earth, or Mr. Potter is one very camera shy boy-who-lived," Ginny Weasley mused thoughtfully as she examined the photos from the film she'd only just finished filling with pictures of what was supposed to be one Harry Potter that Colin Creevey had helped her to develop.  
  
"I would be extremely tempted to go with the former if my photos of Harry weren't just as empty," Colin teased with an amused smile gracing his lips. Ginny gave him a mock-glare and a punch on the shoulder that was quite real, and painful for that matter.  
  
While Colin was preoccupied with rubbing the sore spot on his arm, Ginny picked up the stack of photos he'd taken recently and flipped through them, paying particular notice to the ones without an obvious subject in them. "Maybe neither of us are capable of taking a good picture," Ginny stated quite bluntly.  
  
"Oy! I resent that remark!" came Colin's outraged reply.  
  
"And I resemble it! Therefore, the world is as it should be!" Ginny said cheerfully, tossing the pile of photographs she'd been looking through back down onto a desk in the abandoned classroom the two were currently stationed in.  
  
Colin let out an exasperated sigh and began to fix the once-neat photos Ginny had just discarded while speaking, "So what are you going to do about it?"  
  
"Do about what?" Ginny asked him curiously, tilting her head to the side.  
  
"Harry's phobia of being photographed, you prat!"  
  
"Oh, that! I don't know..maybe I'll try capturing the perfection that is Harry in a painting," Ginny answered him wistfully, causing Colin to give a great snort of laughter. "What's so funny?" Ginny demanded of him indignantly.  
  
"You!" Colin explained through random gaps in his guffawing, "Painting Harry - and actually thinking - it'd turn out - looking anything like him!"  
  
Ginny stuck her bottom lip in a cutsie-little-pouty-way, "And just what - pray tell - is so ridiculous about that, Mr. Ceevey?"  
  
"Gin, need I remind you of the horrific outcome of your last piece of 'art'?" Colin asked of her lazily, but with a smug expression in place none- the-less.  
  
Ginny visibly winced at the memory of her last portrait-attempt. She'd been trying to sketch a picture of a unicorn she'd come across on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest one day, but, sadly, it had turned rather 'horrific' as Colin had so wisely put it. It was almost insulting at how indistinguishable the poor creature had appeared on paper when drawn by Ginny Weasley. It had only three legs, no knees, half of an eye on one side, and the over-all look was of a creature with somewhat stinted growth that was the result of it refusing to eat the vegetables offered to it by its mother. "Point taken," Ginny said after a moment of silent reflection.  
  
"I suppose we could always develop them the Muggle way," Colin told her with an evident edge of disappointment in his tone.  
  
"The MUGGLE way? Are you mad, boy!? What's the fun in a photo that doesn't move!?"  
  
"Well, how else are we to get a decent photo of him!?" Colin exclaimed, throwing up his hands in a disgruntled manner.  
  
Ginny looked at him for a moment, blinking occasionally, before letting her eyes travel up the length of one wall to rest on the cobweb-infested ceiling. Her face brightened as her eyes came slamming back down to lock with Colin's, "That's it!" she shouted happily, throwing her arms around her best friend and laughing good-naturedly as he pushed her off of him.  
  
"What's it, you madwoman?"  
  
She clapped her hands together and jumped around giggling. "Harry can't duck out of the frame if someone's restraining him!" she told him as if it were the most obvious solution to their problem and should have been the first thing that came to their minds when they began brainstorming.  
  
Colin looked at her blankly, making a mental note to never let her get her hands on any sugar or sugar-like substances in the future, then asked her flatly, "Just how do you plan on accomplishing that?"  
  
Ginny's expression went from blissful ignorance to satanic delight in mere seconds, which was quite frightening really. "You'll see soon enough," she told him mysteriously, "All I can disclose at the moment is that I'm going to be needing a lot of butterbeer first.."  
  
A/N: :D So, does we like it so far? Me does hope so, oh yes, me does. This was originally going to be a one-shot, but I changed my mind when I decided to make it longer that I first anticipated. I'll start on the next chapter soon, I hope to have it up by Friday (the 16th). 'Course, if I were to get a bunch of encouraging reviews, I might be persuaded to update faster! ^______^  
  
B/N: Yay! Throw some R/H in on the side, Ms. Author, and that will make me all the more willing to beta it.  
  
.just don't use the word 'luscious'. It makes me laugh every time I read it now. XD  
  
A/N: Oh yeah..uber thanks to Whitney (I am Chibi) for taking time out of her oh-so-busy (and yet non-existent) schedule to beta! It is muchly appreciated! 


	2. Pregame Jitters

A/N: Oh! Reviews! YAY! I 3 reviews. They're just so..review-y! You know? ^____^ First, the Thank You's:  
  
SilverDragon14: -gasp- You put Snapshots on your favorites!? YAY! THANK YOU! Oh, and I have to give some credit to my sister for the unicorn drawing description. See, she drew a similar picture, it's really quite bad (no offense to my sis or anything, but she cannot draw), and so that's where the inspiration came from..  
  
Layce74: It looks really cute, you say? That's good! I was trying for cute, but I wasn't really sure if I was quite getting there, I'll try to keep the cuteness up! THANK YOU!  
  
toriisen: Yes, LOTS of butterbeer. For what I'm planning, I don't think Ginny'd be in character at all unless she was slightly drunk in the situation. That reminds me, does butterbeer have any alcohol in it? I should check on that.THANK YOU!  
  
Karen: I can't tell you just yet what Colin and Ginny are planning, but it hints a bit in this chapter as to what's going to happen. THANKS FOR REVIEWING!  
  
dementorchic: Power to the cuteness, I guess? ^__^ THANKS BUNCHES!  
  
Drone 233248: Is this a soon enough update? I was actually trying to get it out by Wednesday..but I had forgotten that I had a basketball game that night..so I couldn't update. But I'm updating now! ^___^ THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!  
  
Annay: I'm tryin' not to stray to far away from canon in this fic so far as the characters being in character in all, but I have the feeling they're going to be out-of-character anyway..^__^' Tell me if they get to OOC, please? THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!  
  
LilyP-Writer: Painting a mental picture for you? YAY! That's the first time anyone's every told me that. ^_______^ THANK YOU!  
  
Okay, that's the end of the Thank You's. Now, onto to the second chapter! Oh, and so sorry for the length. I didn't have much free time this week, I actually wrote this during random intervals in classes over the past two days..  
  
Disclaimer: Phaerie doo nawt ownz, yo. O_o' Yes, well. I think we all get the gist of that, even if it is spelled..weird.  
  
-:-Snapshots-:-Chapter 2: Pre-game Jitters-:-  
  
"Ginny relax. And eat something, will you?" Colin chided with a stern glare as he steadied his shaking goblet that was a result of the quaking table that was being caused by Ginny bouncing her knee that was due to the queasy anxiousness that was building in her stomach.  
  
"Unless you want me to miss the match because I'm too busy regurgitating my meals from the past week, then I suggest you drop the subject of food," Ginny spat back menacingly, slowing her erratic movements to a slow tapping of the foot.  
  
"Why are you so jittery? It's just a Quidditch match. It's not like you've never played in one. Well, I suppose, this being your first match as a chaser and all, you might be a little nervous, but you're one of the best chasers Gryffindor's seen in years! Or, perhaps, you're worried because of the success of your opponents' in their match against Slytherin last week? Who would have thought? Hufflepuff actually in the running for the Cup.."  
  
"Colin, I'm not worried about the match," Ginny told him pointedly with a blank stare - mainly to shut him up because if she let him continue, he'd start rambling about each individual's statistics that played for both Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, and she wasn't in the mood to listen to him at the moment.  
  
"You're not? Then how come - Oooooooh," at this point Colin smirked amusedly, "Ah, yes. The plan is to be set into action today, is it not?"  
  
Ginny nodded sullenly, "I can't believe I'm actually going to go through with this. Definitely not one of my better schemes.." the last part she mumbled to herself.  
  
"Yes, well, you can't blame any of it on me, it was all your idea."  
  
"Oh, shut it, will you?"  
  
"So touchy this morning.."  
  
"Just be sure to get some photos of Harry at the match. Maybe, by some streak of luck, he'll stay put in one of them, then I won't have to thoroughly embarrass myself in front of him."  
  
"You could always just throw the match, you know," Ginny brightened a bit with this information, "but then there'd be no victory party in Gryffindor Tower, and thus, no excuse to be found surrounded by numerous bottles of butterbeer and drunken to the point where common sense has abandoned you, yet you still retain the ability to think and speak," and here Ginny's face fell again.  
  
After a few minutes of silence between the two, Ginny gave Colin a look that clearly said she was lost, "Wait, what? By throwing the game, I would be putting an end to the plan, meaning it wouldn't happen, so where are you getting this rubbish about me still getting drunk?"  
  
"Well, we still have to go through with the plan, even if we do lose the game, right? Do you not recall the reasoning behind this plan or yours? To get Camera-Shy-Harry to stay put in a photo for once?"  
  
"Yes, well, I'm beginning to see that Muggle photo idea in a new light.."  
  
"Ginny," Colin whined, "You can't back out now! If worst comes to worst, you can always fall back on my idea.."  
  
"That won't work..I can't simply restrain him, I'm not strong enough, and neither are you for that matter, plus, that'd be kind of creepy..I have to occupy his attention as well.."  
  
"So dance around the Common Room naked! That aught to distract him!"  
  
"COLIN!"  
  
"Sorry, sorry.."  
  
"No you're not."  
  
"You're right, I'm not."  
  
Ginny let out a long and indistinguishable string of curses, quite loudly actually, while pulling at the ends of her hair and drawing the attention of all those in the Great Hall who had previously been enjoying their breakfast. She flushed, sank low into her chair, and made to slam her head down on the table once all eyes had turned off of her and back to where they had been, but it just so happened that the Fates had named it Pick-on-Ginny Day, and her head landed in her as-of-yet-untouched porridge that was still steaming.  
  
"Er - you alright there, Gin?" Neville Longbottom inquired concernedly as he sat down in his usual seat by Colin and across from Ginny.  
  
"If you ignore the scorched sensation racing between my nerve cells from my skin to my brain, then yes, I'm just peachy," Ginny answered sarcastically as she lifted her head and wiped the excess porridge from her face.  
  
"Terrible liar, she is," Colin commented to Neville in a tone that suggested that he was talking about her as if she wasn't present.  
  
Ginny glared at him, her eyes narrowing and developing a dangerous glint that only appeared when she was incredibly agitated, "It's called sarcasm, genius."  
  
"Oh thank you ever so much for that bit of knowledge, Miss Weasley!" Colin replied in a ghastly impersonation of a Southern woman back in the good ol' days. Ginny knocked her glare up a few notches, chocolate eyes ablaze.  
  
"What's got Ginny's panties in twist?" Neville asked of Colin in a fashion much the same as Colin's had been minutes ago - like Ginny wasn't sitting right in front of them listening to their every word.  
  
Ginny's glare was now up to full voltage, and, had she been given the gift that allowed one to shoot laser beams from their eyes when seriously pissed off, Colin and Neville would've had two rather unattractive holes straight through their heads right about now.  
  
"Oh, she's just upset about the match, doesn't think she's got what it takes to lead Gryffindor's chasers to victory against Hufflepuff," Colin told him, the sides of his mouth twitching upwards as he glanced at Ginny in her furious state out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Well, that's understandable. Hufflepuff's got quite the line-up this year, with Abbott and Becker on the team.." and it was at this point that Ginny sprang from her seat, her hands slamming onto the table and magnifying the sound of her chair crashing to the floor, and stormed out of the Great Hall, leaving her two friends to discuss the Hufflepuff Quidditch team to their little hearts' content.  
  
A/N: TADA! ^_____^ Well, that was fun, ne? Hmm..the next chapter will be the Quidditch match, and I'm hoping to get around to writing that this weekend, if I'm not to loaded down with homework. REVIEW! Aw, come on, you know you wanna! PLEASE!? Oh, and props go to Kiki (kaseomelette) for beta-ing this chapter..BOOYA. Yeah.. 


	3. Setting the Stage

A/N: Whoo! And we're back again for another chapter! Cheers! -clinkity clink clink- Sorry about the delay, I got a bit tied up with school work and writing a Quidditch match was harder than I first thought.. ^___^' Now, on to the Thank You thingies, CHARGE! O_o'  
  
LilyP-Writer: YAY! I'm sensing some good vibes! WHOOHOO! THANK YOUZzzzzZZZZ.  
  
Kat Solo: Humorous dialogue? ^_______^ The humor level has been reached. Oh yeah! O(^_^)o THANKS FOR REVIEWING!  
  
dementorchic: I think the next chapter is when Ginny'll get drunk..that should be interesting. Then the fluff will abound, and more humor, too. :D THANK YOOOOOOU!  
  
And so ends the Thank You section of this chapter. So sad. ;.; Want me to thank YOU? Then review you silly goose. You don't even have to say anything. You can leave me a '[' review if you really want to. I'll still thank you..maybe.  
  
Disclaimer: AGAIN!? Phaerie thinks that this is getting old..and annoying. She doesn't own Harry Potter and Co. Yet.  
  
+x|x+Snapshots+x+Chapter 3: Setting the Stage+x|x+  
  
"OY! Quite down you lot! The captain wants a word!" Ron Weasley shouted out over the commotion in the Gryffindor locker room, his voice echoing and bouncing off the walls and lockers to magnify it even more, which resulted in most of the team crying out in pain as they felt their eardrums bust.  
  
Harry stepped forward as all eyes fell on him, "Er, thanks Ron..I think.."  
  
Ginny grinned behind her hand and began to chant, "Speech! Speech! Speech!" soon to be followed by the rest of the team. A faint blush appeared on Harry's cheeks, but he cleared his throat none-the-less.  
  
"Well, this is our first match of the season, and we're up against a surprisingly good team. We've been practicing for this since the beginning of October, but we can't let - " Harry was cut off mid-sentence by his now- applauding teammates.  
  
"That was beautiful Harry, brought a tear to my eye, even," Ron said while wiping away an invisible tear. Harry's brow furrowed as he frowned at his friend.  
  
"Ah, loosen up a bit, Potter! We're just messing with your head, in all its scarred glory!" Avery Thomas, a sixth year chaser and friend to Ginny Weasley, said teasingly as she pushed back her blue-streaked black hair with a gold headband.  
  
"Lay off the Cap'n, Thomas!" Ginny scolded, thwacking Avery upside the head and also getting the attention of two other members on the team, Dean Thomas and Jake Thomas. Funny how they all had the same last name, yet there was no relation. Ginny smiled sheepishly and laughed a bit nervously, "Whoops..forgot, first names are to be used when referring to the Thomas' Three."  
  
"Any last words before we go out there and get ourselves slaughtered?" Jake, always the pessimist, asked monotonously.  
  
"Yes, think positive troops!" Harry said in a commanding voice, pumping him arm up into the air.  
  
"Yes sir! Mr. Cap'n, sir!" Seamus Finnigan and Dean shouted in unison and saluted Harry, though with their left hands.  
  
Harry just shook his head in exasperation and turned to the doors that lead out to the Pitch. The rest of the team, picking up on the message, crowded around as well. Ginny was situated between Avery and Harry, and when Ron bumped Seamus, a chain reaction occurred, developing in Ginny falling against Harry - right into his chest in fact. It was then that Harry noticed Ginny was shaking.  
  
"Are you nervous Gin?" Harry whispered in her ear almost inaudibly so as not to alert their fellow Gryffs. His breath tickling Ginny's neck, close proximity at the moment, and concern-laced tone had Ginny's head spinning undoubtedly.  
  
"Oh! No, I'm fine! Yes, absolutely spiffing! Never been better!" she rambled into his Quidditch robes anxiously, fighting down the blush she could feel creeping its way onto her face by way of her ears.  
  
"Gin..you're babbling. You only babble when you're nervous," Harry whispered matter-of-factly.  
  
Damn, he knows me too well, Ginny thought begrudgingly. "Heh, so it would seem.." she mumbled ruefully.  
  
"Don't worry, you're going to do fine out there! Even if it's your first match as a Chaser, it won't be much different. Well, except that you'll doing Chaser stuff instead of Seeker stuff..but it's all the same really!" he said encouragingly. Ginny stepped back and nodded, smiling at the fact that Harry had so much faith in her.  
  
Alas, if only he knew that it wasn't the match she was worried about, but the after party that would take place in the event that they should win.  
  
+x|x+  
  
"Alright ladies and gents! It's time for what you've all been waiting for! First, to introduce the Hufflepuff players: Captain and Chaser Justin Finch-Fletchley; Chasers Hannah Abbott and Fae Greenwood; Beaters Kauton deKere and Alec Jones; Keeper Ariyann Becker; and Seeker Diene Conners!" Lee Jordan's predecessor Sylvie Midlee, a spunky and feministic Ravenclaw, began the commentary, and as she called out the players names', they burst out of the Hufflepuff locker room to fly a speedy lap around the Pitch before stopping in their respective positions, all the while thunderous applause washing over them.  
  
"And now, for the Gryffindors! Captain and Seeker Harry Potter; Chasers Ginny Weasley, Avery Thomas, and Jake Thomas; Beaters Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas; and Keeper Ron Weasley!" As the team exited the locker room on mounted brooms amid the cacophony of cheers, Ginny could feel her nervousness ebbing away. This was flying; this was Quidditch; this was her essence.  
  
Harry finished his lap around the pitch and stopped just in front of Justin Finch-Fletchley, smiling and shaking hands good sportsman-like. Madam Hooch could be seen levitating the box of balls behind her as she made her way to the center of the field. Giving her usual warning for a fair match, she kicked open the lid and took a hasty step back as the two bludgers and the Snitch zoomed out. Mounting her broom, she scooped up the Quaffle and hovered under the antsy Chasers. With a shrill, resounding whistle, she tossed the Quaffle into the air and the match began.  
  
"And Hufflepuff's Hannah Abbott is in possession of the Quaffle, making her way toward the other end of the pitch! Thomas bats a well-aimed bludger her way, but she manages to dodge it with a splendid barrel roll. Unfortunately, Abbott's dropped the Quaffle and it's intercepted by Thomas who makes a look-away pass to Thomas - oh blast it all! Whose idea was it to have three players with the same last name on the same team? At least Ron and Ginny Weasley are related! Good thing they aren't all Chaser's, be a Commentator's bloody nightmare! Avery Thomas throws the Quaffle off to Weasley and - YES! She scores! 10 to 0, Gryffindor leads! Just barely passed by Becker, that one. Now that's what I call girl power!" Here Sylvie's Head of House Professor Flitwick intervened with a reminder that she was there to commentate on the match, not begin one of her many tirades about the injustice the women of today still face.  
  
"Fine, fine," she sighed disappointedly, "Back to the game! Greenwood has the Quaffle, and oh! Nice move! Greenwood's showing us just how much Hufflepuff's improved since previous seasons with an excellent display of maneuverability and a sly pass to Finch-Fletchley mid-roll. And Finch-Fletchley is making his way to the goal posts, takes aim, and - oh! Gryffindor Keeper Ron Weasley is faked out by what seemed like a throw towards the left goal post, when in fact it was a pass to Abbott, who slings the Quaffle through the right goal post!"  
  
And it all went down hill from there.  
  
+x|x+  
  
Two hours into the match and the score was 30 to 140 - wait, make that 30 to 150 - Hufflepuff leading. It was almost too embarrassing for Ginny to bear. Maybe she should have listened to Colin and Neville when they started rambling on about the new Hufflepuff team, then maybe she'd have some idea as to their strategy, which was currently working quite nicely. She cursed colorfully as Justin Finch-Fletchley managed to steal the Quaffle from right under her very nose, again. Red in the face with anger, she frantically signaled for Harry to call a time-out.  
  
And call a time-out he did. Crestfallen and angered, the Gryffindor team huddled up in the middle of the pitch. "What the bloody hell is happening out there!" Ginny shouted vehemently complete with foot-stomping action.  
  
Harry sighed, "It would seem that we underestimated Hufflepuff, I suppose.."  
  
"WHAT!? That's your answer? What sort of a captain are you? This is the part where you yell at us all and tell us we just aren't trying our best and we need to get back out there and kick some Hufflepuff arse!" Ginny said indignantly.  
  
"Ginny, watch you language!" Ron reprimanded absent-mindedly.  
  
"Oh! Don't even get me started on you, Mr. I-keep-falling-for-the- exact-same-ploy-time-after-time!"  
  
"Oy, Gin! Cool it, will you? Stop blaming your slack abilities on the rest of us," Avery spat out venomously, before realizing her mistake. It took the entire team, with the exception of Avery of course, to restrain the livid Weasley as she kicked and screamed about something that sounded much like the injustice the women today still face.  
  
"Ginny, please, calm down!" Harry practically begged as she caught him in the stomach with her elbow.  
  
"Yeah! Save some fiery temper for the game, will you?" Ron cried out as he finally resorted to just sitting on his sister to calm her down, Dean's bat in hand in case she got out of control.  
  
"Did anyone happen to think that maybe we're just having an off day?" All movement stopped as they all turned to look bewilderedly at Jake. "What?" he inquired, crossing his arms and looking at them all disapprovingly.  
  
"You feeling alright there, mate?" Avery asked in a skeptical tone as she felt his forehead with the back of her hand, only to have it swatted away rather forcibly.  
  
"Look, we're only down by 120 points, we can still win this if Harry'd stop hovering mid-air and staring at - umph!" Jake's sentence was caught off by the sharp pain in his side as Harry's elbow came in contact with it.  
  
"I was looking for the Snitch you prat," Harry said, leveling Jake with a glare.  
  
"Yeah whatever, mate," Seamus gasped out between bursts of hearty laughter. Dean soon joined him, as did Jake. Ron's eye was twitching and his fists were clenched and Harry cheeks were burning. Avery and Ginny just looked at each other quizzically as if to say 'did we miss something?'  
  
"Yes, well.." here Avery coughed to get everyone's attention, "Harry, you concentrate on getting the Snitch, and Ginny, do that move we've been working on, me and Jake will set it up for you. And you Ronald," Avery said, poking him in the chest to accent her words, "do your job and keep the big red ball from going through those huge gold hoops over there."  
  
"Sweet Merlin, please tell me we aren't on the same wave link again, because it's just creepy when we are," Jake said while gazing at Avery apprehensively as she smiled smugly back at him.  
  
"Y-you want me to do that?" Ginny asked nervously as she gulped, eyes wide and face pale.  
  
"Oh, come on Gin! You've done it a thousand times at least before!" Avery said reasonably.  
  
"Yes, but not in front of a crowd!"  
  
"Oy! What about us?" Dean and Seamus asked just as Madam Hooch's whistle sounded, marking the end of their time-out and putting an end to Ginny's protests.  
  
"Seamus, you concentrate on Conners, and Dean you aim for their Chasers," Harry said, thereby fulfilling his role as captain as they mounted their brooms and took back to the air. Really, there was no need for a captain of the Gryffindor team; it was more of a democracy anyway.  
  
As Harry set to his task, he couldn't help but wonder what Avery had been talking about when she told Ginny to 'do that move we've been working on.' He certainly had yet to hear of it. Why did he get the feeling he'd have more control over his team if he wasn't even the captain at all?  
  
"And Hufflepuff scores again," Sylvie's lazy voice could be heard ringing through the stands magnified by the Sonorous charm, "Making the score 30 to 160, Hufflepuff. Is it just me, or has the Gryffindor team seemed to switch roles with last year's Hufflepuff's?"  
  
Harry winced as he swiveled around to look over at the two female Chasers, one of which practically had steam coming out of her ears as she glared at the Ravenclaw commentator. Oh dear, Harry thought as he watched Ginny fly off hastily away from Fae Greenwood who was in current possession of the Quaffle while Avery smiled triumphantly and flew to her position behind Fae at a more leisure pace. Jake was over by Ron, knocking him upside the head for letting another one get past him, but when he noticed the plan being set into action, he went to take his place.  
  
It would seem that Ginny was going to pull off that move Avery had mentioned. Giving a quick sweep around the pitch with his eyes for any trace of gold and seeing none, Harry let his eyes follow Avery as she dove between Abbott and Greenwood as the pass was made, intercepting it easily and making an amazing pass to Ginny who was already half way to the goal posts by now.  
  
As expected, Justin was moving in for the steal. But, not as expected, when Justin made a grab for the Quaffle, Ginny fell off her broom as he bumped into her slightly. Harry watched, mortified, as two red blurs made their descent to the grounds. Just as he was gripping the handle of his Firebolt and making to dive for Ginny, he was refrained from doing so by Jake as he flew past with a quick, "Don't worry, it's all part of the plan!"  
  
So Harry hung back. The crowd fell silent. Sylvie let out a terrified gasp. All the players on the field froze. The ends of Ginny's mouth twitched upwards as her hair whipped around her face wildly as it fell out of the ponytail. And, not even ten feet away from impact, Ginny's broom appeared from out of nowhere and her hand wrapped around the handle, body swinging over it and feet landing on the broom handle as well. The end of the broom dipped back as Ginny applied her weight, barely brushing the grass. And then Ginny was zipping off toward the Hufflepuff goal posts where Ariyann Becker awaited, grabbing the Quaffle skillfully with her free hand on her way and scoring Gryffindor another 10 points as everyone on the pitch was too stunned to move, well except for the Gryffie Chasers and Seeker who had just seen a streak of gold whiz past him.  
  
And as the crowd was brought back to life and the pitch was filled with a multitude of sound, Harry Potter's fingers wrapped themselves securely around the Golden Snitch, winning the game for Gryffindor at an astounding score of 190 to 160.  
  
+x|x+  
  
"Way to go Gin!" Harry congratulated her upon landing and giving her friendly half-hug that sent her face a-blushing.  
  
"Yeah! That was a wicked move! Where'd you pick it up at?" Seamus inquired curiously, slinging an arm across her shoulders and pulling her along with him towards the locker rooms.  
  
"Avery dragged me along with her to see a match between some American teams last summer and one of the chasers pulled off that move. Avery's been drilling it into my head repeatedly ever since," she told them, smiling broadly.  
  
"OY! What about me? I made the pass! And I trained her! Don't I get some credit here?" Avery demanded while stomping her foot childishly and crossing her arms over chest.  
  
"I have to admit that's the best pass I've ever seen you throw as it actually made it to its intended destination," Jake said condescendingly before being tackled rather roughly to the ground by a rabid Avery.  
  
"Oh my.." Ginny flinched as she observed the chaos before her. Avery had a temper fit to rival a Weasley's when her Quidditch skills were being undermined, especially when it was Jake who was doing the undermining. It was almost scary how alike Ginny and Avery were when pissed off.  
  
"So, what's that move called?" Harry asked as they entered the locker room and began to remove their gear and shove it into their lockers.  
  
Ginny shrugged, "No clue. Ave and I just call it a new-and-highly- risky-variation-of-the-Wronski-Feint." With that, Avery and Ginny left for the girls' showers and the team quickly changed for the party they had to look forward to upon entering the Tower.  
  
+x|x+  
  
As Ginny stepped out of the locker room soon after, she found Colin waiting for her, camera in hand. "Get any good pictures of Harry?"  
  
"I took a few, but I don't imagine he'll stay put in any of them..I'll go develop them real quick and give you the final verdict. I did get some rather spiffy ones of you, however," Colin told her cheerfully as he pulled the door to the Entrance Hall open for her.  
  
Ginny sighed, giving into the inevitable, "Colin..I may need you to spike the Butterbeer with some Fire Whiskey before the night is out."  
  
A/N: So sorry for the wait! Please review! Please? Oh, and did anyone happen to pick up on the subtle bit I put in there hinting at Harry's feelings for Ginny? Okay, so maybe it wasn't so subtle.. but it was still there! :3 Next chapter: The After Party! YAY! Finally, we get to some fluff! But after that, there's still a bit more.. Harry and Ginny are both going to be thoroughly embarrassed before I've finished this fic! ^___________________^  
  
~Phaerie 


	4. Spiked Butterbeer Equals Tipsy Ginny

A/N: I'm finally back with the fourth chapter! YAY! I'll go ahead and give you a heads up now, the percentage of this chapter that I didn't write in Science on Thursday and Friday may be a little..off. I've been feeling a bit light-headed today due to too much cough syrup so..you've been warned. WARNING: Extreme fluff ahead, you might want to slip on some shades, it's so blinding. Oh, and sorry in advance for the length! I'll make the next one longer, I SWEAR!  
  
Thank You Time!:  
  
LilyP-Writer: You always leave such nice reviews! ^___________^ THANK YOU!  
  
Miss Ginny: A character like Avery? -shiver- Strange. Avery is actually my friend's character off of a HP role play so..THANKS  
  


* * *

  
mellowyellow36: Sorry for the delay, but here it is! I hope you enjoy it! THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING!  
  
dementorchic: YAY! People picked up on the not-so-subtle hint! ^________^ LOTSA THANKS!  
  
deity of death1: Sorry it took me so long to update! ^_____^' But have no fear, the next chapter is here! (Yeah..that was really corny..) THANK YOU!  
  
JamieBell: I'm glad you've enjoyed it thus far! AND THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING!  
  
Tara: TADA! An update! ^____________^ THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING!  
  
Disclaimer: [ Grr. Phaerie doesn't own it. And this makes her mad. So beware JKR.. One day – ONE DAY – it will be PHAERIE'S. Or not, you know, it could swing either way..  
  
+|x|+Snapshots+x+Chapter 4: Spiked Butterbeer = Tipsy Ginny+|x|+  
  
The plans were laid out, the stage set, and all that was left was for Ginny to actually follow through with it. As this thought crossed her mind for the umpteenth time, she took a long swig from her Butterbeer bottle whose contents were mixed with a dash of Fire Whiskey thanks to one Mr. Creevey.  
  
She fell back against the not-so-fluffy armchair that was located in a somewhat secluded corner of the Common Room in an attempt to drive the fog and dizziness from her alcohol-ridden brain. Another string of hiccups emerging, Ginny scanned the room and dully noted that it was steadily clearing – soon Harry'd be the only one left with the exception of Ginny, whom everyone thought had already headed up to bed.  
  
A sound pat on the back sent Ginny's vision spinning again as the fuzzy-edged image of Colin entered her range of sight. She could just make out the apologetic grin that marred his features. "So wha's the –hic- verdict?" Ginny asked, her words slurring due to the numbing feeling the alcohol had left her with.  
  
Colin looked down and gave her a sheepish laugh. "Sorry, Gin. Looks like you're going to have to go through with it after all. He wouldn't stay put in a single one of the photos I took at the match," he told her, his eyes staying transfixed on the crimson carpet below, but Ginny didn't notice this, being preoccupied with trying to pinpoint which of the three Colin's in front of her was the real Colin and all.  
  
"Damn," was her only reply as she shrank further down into the chair.  
  
Colin cleared his throat to grab her wavering attention, "Well, you two are the only one's left now, once I head up to the dorms. The camera's in place, just press this button once you've..er..captured his undivided attention." And with a whispered good luck and another pat on the back, Colin handed her the small remote he'd conjured to activate the camera and departed.  
  
Ginny clumsily felt around the table in front of her for another bottle of Butterbeer/Fire Whiskey, and upon finding a half empty one, through her head back as the sharp liquid pierced it's way down her throat. She shakily stood and made her way toward the boys' staircase where Harry was currently heading, obviously ready to retire for the night upon noticing that everyone else had. She couldn't stop the words from a cartoon her father had showed her on the tevelision he'd bought that summer: I'm gonna sing the Doom Song! Doom dooom doomdoom dooooom doom doom..  
  
+x+  
  
Small hands encircling Harry's waist brought him to an abrupt stop, and, upon looking down at the said hands, noticed a light scar across the knuckles on the left. A scar that had been obtained from an unfortunate rendezvous with the sharp branches of a tree when a witch on her broom dosed off during Quidditch practice and took a nasty dive. And that witch had been none other than Ginny Weasley.  
  
'Bloody Hell,' he thought as his eyes widened and his face darkened to an unhealthy shade of red. "Er..Ginny? What are you doing?" he asked hesitantly, his voice cracking halfway through.  
  
"Smellin' ya," came her slurred, muffled response from behind him, followed by a long intake of breath.  
  
"Smelling me?" he inquired incredulously after composing himself again.  
  
"Yesh."  
  
"Dare I ask why?"  
  
"'Cause ya smell nice – li'e soap bubbles an' grass an' choc'late frogs."  
  
"Yes, well, is there any other particular reason you're smelling me?"  
  
"Um - lessee..I can' 'member actually..I know there was a reashon..now what was it? Ah, well. My ansher is~: Jus' ta smell ya, oh- smellay-good-one!"  
  
"Gin, are you drunk?"  
  
"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaybe!~"  
  
"Why are you drunk?"  
  
"Why do ya keep askin' me these questions that I can' 'member the anshers to? Hark! Somethin' is tuggin' at the back o' my alcohol-infes'ed mind! What's that ya say, lil' voices? Oh yesh! It was somethin' involvin' me kissin' Harry..an' yesh, I do realize that I'm not curren'ly kissin' 'im, ya smarmy gits! It would app'r that young Virginia Weashley has chicken'd out."  
  
All throughout Ginny's little chat with what Harry could only guess were the voices in her head, his face had been rapidly becoming discolored, ranging in light shades of pink all the way to a dark crimson flush. "K- kiss me?" Oh dear, he hadn't meant for that to come out so high-pitched.  
  
"Now why was it I was suppos'd ta – tha's right! Me and Colin decid'd it was time we took action since it didn' look li'e you were goin' ta stay within the frames of any of the shots we took! Hm.. suppose huggin' ya will have ta suffice.." Ginny mumbled the last and tightened her hold on his waist, sending him into an even deeper pool of confusion. He felt one of her fists ball up against his abdomen just as a bright flash illuminated the Common Room, catching Harry by surprise and not helping one bit with his discombobulated state as it was. "Photo-Op!" Ginny's sing- song voice rang out amidst her drunken giggles.  
  
"What the - " and then it all clicked. "Gin, just how drunk do you think you are at the moment?"  
  
"Hmm...enough so that I won' 'member a thin' by mornin' hopefully, else I'll ne'er be able ta look ya in the eye again," she muttered thoughtfully.  
  
"Good." And suddenly Ginny's arms had been disentangled from his middle, Harry had turned around to face her and she was the one held in place by his arms. Dear Merlin their faces were awfully close to one another. And, oh sweet Sugar Quills! Why were Harry's lips covering hers? Even in her drunken state, the thought came in loud and clear: Harry Potter is kissing me.  
  
(OKAY! Here's the rest of it, since so many requested it! Be proud of me! I successfully finished this in Geometry without having my notebook taken away! Oh yeah, I'm sneaky. –maniacal laughter-)  
  
'Bloody Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, I'm kissing Ginny Weasley, younger sister to six Weasley brothers who will kill me if they find out. Yet, that doesn't make it any less enjoyable. She tastes like Butterbeer and – Fire Whiskey!? No wonder she's so tipsy. Now, is it just my imagination, or is she kissing me back? That's quite the show of fireworks that I'm seeing in my head. This is much better than kissing Dream Ginny. And now the question is: to be bold, or not to be bold? Come on Potter! Give the Sorting Hat a good reason to have placed you in Gryffindor!'  
  
That said (or thought rather), he let one of his arms fall from her waist and land on her still-fisted hand, never letting his lips leave hers even though he was in dire need of air. Loosening her hold on the object, he laced his fingers with hers and pressed the heel of his palm against the camera's small remote, resulting in another flash of blinding light.  
  
They broke apart and silence descended in terms of speaking as they were both panting rather heavily. Ginny was staring at him, her confusion overtaking the dazed expression that was just present. "Whasaapha?" she whispered incoherently, though whether it was an after-effect of the kiss or just the alcohol, Harry had no clue.  
  
Guessing at the source of her puzzlement, he choked out, "To help you remember in the morning." And with a mischievous twitch of his lips, he brought his lips to hers once again – this time, flash not included.  
  
Ginny's brain was in complete disarray, and she was on Cloud 27, or was it 9? Oh, well! Se had more important things to deal with! Like the fact that Harry had just kissed her! And he'd just told her goodnight and was now ascending the stairs to the boys' dorms! And, on no! That meant that Harry wasn't holding her up anymore! It was quite unfortunate that her legs had taken on the characteristics of Jell-o the second Harry in all his smelly-good self had kissed her. She stumbled back, her knees quickly buckling under her, and found herself thrown over the back of a couch, her feet dangling off the end. It was here that her drunken haze clouded over her mind completely, leaving her in the hands of the warm and fluffy darkness of sleep. And it was here that Colin Creevey found her the next morning around dawn, a goofy grin plastered on her face in a way that suggested that if her face stayed like that much longer, it'd freeze that way.  
  
A/N: OMGfluff. X3 So, how was it? Take note that this isn't the end. There's still much more to come, for as they say, the course of true love never did run smooth  
  


* * *

  
Preview of Chapter 5 of Snapshots:  
  
It was approximately 10:27 AM on Sunday October the 13th, and Ginny Weasley was to be found just now rising from the mass of disheveled sheets and robes that had been her sanctuary just moments before. Her head was pounding, the one ray of sunlight that crept through her drawn curtains was inflicting an excruciating amount of pain upon her, and the quiet shuffle of feet outside the dorm door was tumultuous to her poor ears. Mental note: Never take up alcoholism.  
  
She stumbled into the bathroom, fumbling with her blouse buttons and next the shower handle. The warm water did nothing to ease her hangover, but it helped her body relax and make it at least bearable until she could pop into the infirmary and nick a few potions to remedy her situation.  
  
It was as she tripped over her own feet and tumbled the rest of the way down the stairs, heavy bags under her eyes and looking like one of the living dead, that Colin approached her with an amused grin. "What?" she rasped out impatiently. Colin silently handed her two newly developed photos and waited patiently for her to look at them. They were the pictures she'd taken last night. The first was a picture of her restraining a struggling Harry with all her might to keep him in the photo frame, every now and then, he'd slip out of her grasp and disappear, but Photo Ginny would quickly drag him back into view. The second photo was what sent her into a dead faint, eyes wide and horror-stricken. The second picture was of her and Harry again, but this time Harry wasn't trying to escape, for he and she were lip-locked, completely oblivious to anything else.  
  
I'll leave the review responses until next chapter since I wanna go ahead and repost this. Ciao.  
  
~Phaerie  
  
Beta's Comments: Why do I always get stuck beta-ing your chapters? I dunno, don't ask me. There weren't a whole lot of mistakes for me to correct, but I did my best. And I absolutely loved Ginny's slurred language..it cracked me up! XD Anyway, review oh faithful reader's! 


	5. She's Avoiding You Because She Loves You

**A/N: AH!  I haven't updated in like.. two weeks!  ^___________^'   Sorry!  I got tied up with homework and reading this book I checked out from the library Queen's Own Fool, which I need to finish so I can take it back before I get a fine because it's overdue. -________-'  Ah well.  I've got me some Juicy Fruit so I'm ready to type up the next chapter!  YEEHAW!  (I've been saying that a lot lately.. don't know why though.  I also started going up to people and telling them that I was Picasso.  I don't think that they believed me..)**

**Onto the.. THANK YOUS!**

**JamieBell: **Sorry for the delay on chapter 5, but it's here now!  You liked the Bertie Botts line?  XD  That was the result of _way_ too much sugar.  I think I actually wrote that in the middle of Science after having a Pepsi for lunch…hmm...THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING! ^_____________^

**maria: **I'm glad you like my fic! ^____________^ THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING!****

**Jaime: **Well, it wasn't Ginny that pushed the button, but the button _was_ pushed!  ^__________^  THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING!

**Keebler Elf:  **The chapter has been finished and reposted.  Enjoy the fluffiness.  That is all.  THANK YOU!  ^___________^

**Mep: **I can't officially disclose at this time just who Harry was staring at, but we all know who. –coughginnycough-  THANK YOU! ^_______________^

**starlight-aurora: **WHOOHOO!  You put Snapshots on your favorites list!  ^___________^  MERCI!

**I'm S.S.M:  **Fluff is what happened.  BWAHA.  Yes. –ahem- THANK YOU!

**Madeca: **The end of chapter 4 is up.  Um..yeah.  THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING!  ^_________^

**ronslilprincess: **Er, I guess this is ASAP.  So…power to the updatedness..?  Yeehaw! ^______________^ MUCHO GRACIAS! (Is that right?  I have no clue..)

**Kat Solo: **Laughing is good.  I think.  To read more, scroll down a little bit and VOILA.  More to read!  ^____________^  THANK YOU!

**SilverDragon14: **@_@ Cookie.  Yes, I'm going to keep going.  This fic is going to have at least 3 more chapters, more if inspiration strikes me down.  THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING!  And for the cookie! :3****

**Annay: **You were in Mexico?  Do they really take naps everyday from 2 to 4?  Or was someone trying to trick me?  Hmm..  THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING!  ^__________^

**LilyP-Writer:  **Another nice review! :3  YAY! ^___________^ THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!

**That ends the Thank You section.  So many reviews!  ^_________________^  Makes me happy.. NOW!  Onto the aftermath of Harry's bravery.**

**Disclaimer:  Phaerie doesn't own it.  Neither does Picasso.  This makes both of them angry.  But they have yummy cookies to eat, so it's all good.**

**+x|x+Snapshots+x+Chapter 5: She Avoids You Because She Loves You+x|x+**

            It was approximately 10:27 AM on Sunday October the 13th, and Ginny Weasley was to be found just now rising from the mass of disheveled sheets and robes that had been her sanctuary just moments before.  Her head was pounding, the one ray of sunlight that crept through her drawn curtains was inflicting an excruciating amount of pain upon her, and the quiet shuffle of feet outside the dorm door was tumultuous to her poor ears.  _Mental note: Never take up alcoholism_.

            She stumbled into the bathroom, fumbling with her blouse buttons and, next, the shower handle.  The warm water did nothing to ease her hangover, but it helped her body relax and make it at least bearable until she could pop into the infirmary and nick a few potions to remedy her situation.

            It was as she tripped over her own feet and tumbled the rest of the way down the stairs, heavy bags under her eyes and looking like one of the living dead, that Colin approached her with an amused grin.  "What?" she rasped out impatiently.  Colin silently handed her two newly developed photos and waited patiently for her to look at them.  They were the pictures she'd taken last night.  The first was a picture of her restraining a struggling Harry with all her might to keep him in the photo frame, every now and then, he'd slip out of her grasp and disappear, but Photo Ginny would quickly drag him back into view.  The second photo was what sent her into a dead faint, eyes wide and horror-stricken.  The second picture was of her and Harry again, but this time Harry wasn't trying to escape, for he and she were lip-locked, completely oblivious to anything else.

**+x+**

            One chocolate eye snapped open, then the other.  Ginny's eyeballs swung side to side in her head, taking note of her surroundings.  Everything was blindingly white – white walls, white sheets, white curtains, the floor was even white for crying out loud!

            "Damn infirmary,' she thought wryly, then realized she was in the _infirmary_.  She turned her head in the direction of shuffling feet to see Madam Pomfrey approaching her, brow knitted tightly and a disappointed frown marring her worn features.

            "Had a bit too much to drink at the victory party last night, did we?" she admonished motherly, brandishing a spoon from the expanses of her apron and pouring onto it a gooey, purple tonic.  "Sit up, now."

            Ginny cringed dramatically, propping herself up with her elbows albeit reluctantly.  Madam Pomfrey shoved the vile concoction into her mouth none-to-gently before clonking a huge slab of chocolate on the table by the bed with orders that Ginny was to eat the whole of it before she could leave and sweeping away to finish her game of Wizard Solitaire that had been so rudely interrupted.

            Ginny's face quickly split into an unattractive scowl as the atrocious gooeyness made its way down her throat, leaving an awful taste in her mouth.  She grabbed for the chocolate immediately, biting into it with fervor and almost choking in her haste to remove the aftertaste of the tonic.  She noted begrudgingly that her headache and over-all ickiness was ebbing away.  She fell back against the _white pillows_ and pulled the _white sheets_ high over her head.

            A chortle from somewhere near the foot of her bed brought the sheets crashing back down and a smoldering glare directed towards Colin as he laughed at her misery-that-really-wasn't-all-that-bad.  "Why'd you have to bring me to the blasted infirmary!?" she hissed, her voice taking on a dangerous edge, "You know I can't stand it here!  All these starch-white walls and sheets and curtains and – oh!"  Ginny pressed her fingers to her temples and massaged them tenderly in an attempt to ward off the on-coming headache that was the product of a disoriented and drugged mind trying to operate properly.

            Colin just stood there smirking down at her, "At least it was me and not _Harry_."  His teasing tone went up a few octaves as he said Harry's name in a ghastly imitation of her love-stricken 11-year-old self.  Chucking her pillow at him, Ginny crammed the rest of the chocolate into her mouth and stood woozily.  Grabbing her black robe from where it lay on the back of a chair, she threw it on over her gray uniform haughtily.

            Colin tossed her bag to her from where it has rested on the floor by the bed, "Come on, we've got Care of Magical Creatures after lunch and I want to grab a bite before facing the horrors of whatever it is Hagrid's gathered up this time."

            Ginny looked over at Colin incredulously, "How long have I been out?"

            "Only for a day, and yesterday was Sunday, so all you missed were morning classes.  But don't worry!  I got all of your assignments for you, including a meter essay on frogs guts and their contributions to the art of potions making!"

            "Thank you so very much," she drawled sarcastically, opening the door to the Hospital Wing and stepping out into the corridor to swing a left and begin the descent to the Great Hall.  They were one staircase from the Entrance Hall when they encountered a student walking in the opposite direction toward them.  A student with forever-unruly jet-black hair and emerald eyes behind round, black glasses.

            Ginny stood stock-still, her eyes unblinking and becoming wider by the second, face a shade of red that it looked as if her whole head was on fire, and brain completely void of all thoughts save one, _Harry kissed me exactly 33 hours, 16 minutes, and 27 seconds ago_.  She hadn't been counting, no, of course not.

            And then another thought made its way through all the pink hearts and sparkly fireworks that filled her head - _run_.  And with a spin-of-the-heel Ginny was off down that corridor quicker than a golden snitch.

            "Er - " Harry managed to get out as he watched bewilderedly as the little red rocket shot off out of sight.  He looked to Colin in hopes of clearing up the confusion to see the younger boy shaking his head with an amused smile.

            "Don't worry about her, Harry.  She's just head-over-heels for you," Colin told him knowingly upon seeing everybody's favorite/loathed Golden Boy's perplexed expression.

            "How do you reason that?  I'm getting some pretty negative vibes from her right now," Harry said agitatedly as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

            "Have you forgotten already the way she used to act around you when she was younger?  The prominent blush?  The stumbling, incoherent words?  The _elbow in the butter dish?_"  His mock-surprised tone was replaced with one of immense glee by the time he finished his interrogation.

            "So…she's avoiding me because she loves me?" Harry asked, just for clarification purposes, mind you.

            "Very good!  You've gotten the concept down in no time flat!  You wouldn't believe how long it took me to get Ginny to understand it," with an exasperated sigh, Colin was off to find his fireball-of-a-friend, having fulfilled his matchmaking purposes.  And Harry was left alone in the corridor to contemplate what to do about this new development.

**+x+**

**(A/N: I think it's a bit short leaving it there, so I'll keep going, but I'm going to warn you, this next part is going to end with a wonderful cliffy!  ^___________^)**

            Later that evening, the Gryffindor Quidditch team gathered on the pitch for a quick practice before dinner.  They took to the air at Harry's orders and began their warm ups.  Ginny, Avery, and Jake were flying in complicated patterns, passing a Quaffle between them.  Jake dropped below Avery to catch the Quaffle as she dropped it as part of the formation and passed it directly behind him to where Ginny was supposed to be.  She was there all right, physically at least.  Unfortunately, mentally she was still in that corridor staring at Harry, dumbstruck.  The Quaffle smacked her square on the nose, sending her backwards and resulting in Ginny's broom doing an awkward kind of flip in the air.

            "Ginny!  Are you okay?  Why didn't you catch that?  Jake, this is all your fault, you threw it too hard!" and while Ginny nursed her poor injured nose, Rabid Avery chased a horror-stricken Jake across the pitch.

            "Oy, Gin!  You alright there?" Ron called from his position in front of the goal posts.

            "Yeah…I shink," Ginny called back, her voice sounding funny as she was holding onto her nose tightly.

            "You aren't bleeding, are you?" came a concerned voice from above her.  And who should it be?  Why, Harry of course!  Giving a vigorous shake that her nose wasn't bleeding, she ducked her head to hide one of her infamous blushes and flew down to pick the Quaffle up from where it had landed on the grassy field.

            Not long after that, the Chasers began trying to get the Quaffle by Ron and score a goal.  When Ginny's turn came, she shook herself out of her thoughts of Harry and tried her best to concentrate on the task at hand.  Alas, it was not enough.  Ginny's attempted goal ended up hitting Seamus, who was no where near the goal posts, in the back of the head, which almost got him hit with the bludger he and Dean had been practicing with.

            Harry winced as he watched the damage play out, "Er, I think that'll do for tonight.  Hit the showers team."  The team dispersed to the locker room, Ginny apologizing profusely to Seamus all the way there.  Once Seamus had assured Ginny that he was fine and she was forgiven, she followed Avery to the girls' showers.

            In was then that Colin appeared in the locker room, making his way over to Harry who stood by his locker stuffing his shin guards inside and brought a sound pat down on his back. 

            "'Ello mate!  How goes the romance?"  Harry turned a brilliant shade of red; Dean, Jake, and Seamus all collapsed in peels of laughter, Ron turned a nice shade of red as well, but for different reasons; and Colin stood there grinning happily.

            Seeing that he wasn't going to get anything out of Harry so long as the hyenas kept it up and Ron was glaring murderously at him, Colin dragged him off deeper into the room.  "Well?" he prodded impatiently.

            "Something's up with Ginny, most definitely.  She totally bombed it at practice," Harry said with a sigh.  "I shouldn't have done what I did.."

            "What?  Kiss her?"

            "Hell no!  I meant taking that picture!  Just how mad to you people that I am!?"

            "Oh, right," Colin said thoughtfully, "Listen Harry, I have an idea."  When Harry raised an eyebrow in question, he continued.  "If Ginny has that picture of the two of you locking lips, it's only fair that you have one of equal value, right?"

            "I suppose…where are you going with this exactly?"  With a devilish smirk worthy of any Malfoy, Colin pulled Harry even further into the locker room.  More specifically, towards the _girls' showers_.  "Er, Col - " but Harry's protests were cut short as the sound of voices talking over the steady pitter-patter of the showers reached there ears and Colin placed a Silencing Charm on Harry to keep him quiet.

            "What was up with you at practice, Gin?" Avery asked, annoyance evident in her tone.

            Ginny sighed, "I don't know, I just couldn't concentrate…"

            "That's not like you, are you coming down with something?"  Ginny snorted.  "What's so funny?  Oh – ooooooh!" Avery's voice faded into a fit of giggles.  "You aren't quite as over Harry as you thought you were, eh?"

            "Shut.  Up."  More giggles.  And blushing on Harry's part.

            One of the showers turned off and the sliding of small rings could be heard as the shower curtain was drawn back.  From there current position, neither Colin or Harry were in in the actual line of vision of said shower, but Harry could most definitely see into the mirror across from the showers.  And as he watched, Ginny stepped out of the shower, a fluffy white towel barely covering her.  Harry was so busy fighting down the mother of all blushes that the flash of light from Colin's camera as he took a picture of the image in the mirror never even registered in his head.

**A/N: OMG.  That took me a while to finish, but I _did_ finish.  Well, that was fun, wouldn't you say?  Wanna know what happens next in Snapshots?  All you have to do is review!  ^________________________^  Phaerie likes reviews a whole lot.  They inspire her.  So review, and let the inspiration exist!  Phaerie would also like to apologize in advance because it might be awhile before chapter 6 is out.  She is suffering from major writer's block.  All the more reason to review!**

**~Phaerie**

**Kaseomelette's Comments:  I liked it, I'm definately hooked..  Review people!    I don't want to have to put up with Adriann's writer's-block complaints at school everday next week..AND at softball practice! REVIEW!**


	6. Oh Dear Or the Incredible Shortness

A/N: Okay, here's the deal: writer's block still plagues me like honey does Pooh.  This is a filler chapter that really has nothing to do with the plot.  If you don't want to read it, you don't have to because as far as I know, this will never come into play in the actual storyline.  It's just a look into Harry's side of the story.  Enjoy.  Oh, and the rating for this chapter is bumped up to PG-13 just in case…

**THANK YOU TIME!:**

**Annay: **I can't think of any other questions.  I had one, but I forgot it. I wish we had nap time from 2 – 4 here, though…that would be awesome…THANK YOU! ^_________________^

**revitmjr: **Um…THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING! ^_________^

**dab+ brakensilver: **Funny = good I hope.  THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING! ^____________^

**Mep: **Harry is megahoylcyute. X3 And putting him in embarrassing situations is so much fun!  ^___________^ THANK YOU!

**JamieBell: **Sorry, but you'll have to wait a bit longer to find out what happens. ^___^; And as always, THANK YOU!  Oh, and mega-thanks for your help with the italics!

**Sparkle Tangerine: **You think Snapshots is cute?  YAY!  ^_____________^ THANK YOU!

**Kat Solo: **Oh, compliments!  I've been told that's a good sign.  THANK YOOOOOOOOOOOOOU! ^_______________________^

**skittish: **XD!  That's an interesting way of describing it…THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING! :D

**Disclaimer: Phaerie no own. ;_; She needs to find a magic genie so she can wish Harry to be real and make him her slave – friend, she means friend.**

**+x|x+Snapshots+x+Chapter 4.5: Oh Dear+x|x+**

            Harry slid slowly into the steaming water of the pool-sized tub of the Prefects' bathroom, letting the cinnamon scented water wash over and relax his taut muscles.  He'd just come from a grueling and exceedingly muddy practice on the pitch and thought a warm bath was just what he needed to help soothe his aching bones.  It'd taken his orders as the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain to weasel the password out of Ron.  Taking off his glasses and placing them on the porcelain siding that rimmed the edge of the bath, he closed his eyes and laid his head back on a folded towel that he'd decided to use as a substitute for a summoned pillow.

            Harry was jerked awake from his light dosing by the small splash of water and small ripples that signified something had entered the tub to join him.  His vision blurry and unfocused, all he could make out was the red blob that was bobbing in the water on the other side of the bath.  Red blob?  Now that didn't seem right.  And then the red blob was gone, and Harry could feel the slight shift of the water around him as it shuddered its disapproval of being disturbed by the anonymous creature.

            And then the creature emerged from the watery depths just beside Harry.  Up this close, he could easily make out the devilish smirk of Ms. Ginny Weasley.  Harry pressed his back up against the edge of the pool in his startled state.  Ginny's arms snaked around him and Harry didn't need to look at his wavering reflection to conclude that he was blushing furiously.

            As Ginny began to trail feather-soft kisses along his jaw line, Harry stuttered out "Er, G-gin?  W-wh-wha- ?"  He soon became speechless as Ginny moved from his jaw to his ear, nibbling on the lobe.  With a gulp, he tried to her off and would have succeeded had she not planted a rough kiss on his lips, jutting her tongue out to barge entrance into his mouth.  Simply put, Harry's mind was exploding.  Why did it have to be fireworks?  Why not something less flashy, like bunnies?  With all the lights going off in his head, he found it impossible to form comprehensible thought.  While Harry awoke from his stupor and kissed her back, a clear thought made its way through the neon and explosions; this kiss put their last one to shame, making it seem like an innocent peck in comparison.

            Ginny soon broke it off, pulling back a few inches and opening her lust-darkened eyes to stare at him mischievously, their ragged breathing mingling together in their close proximity.  The light pressure on his chest brought to Harry's attention just how _closely _they were now positioned.  Harry could feel Ginny's very smooth and very _naked_ body pressed against his.  His eyes began to stray downwards, flashing red signs telling him 'No!  You pervert, you're reaching the danger zone!' and he came face to face with the very thing nose bleeds are made of – breasts.  Two supple, graciously endowed, cream colored breasts.

            Harry shot up from his four-poster, breathing heavy and labored, face flushed and moist with sweat.  His pajama bottoms were tugging tightly at his hips, much too tight for comfort.  _Perhaps that's why_, Harry thought sardonically with a flustered sigh.  _Oh dear._

A/N: Um…yes.  That's really short, but I suppose that's going to have to tide you all over until I can figure out where to go with this next…so sorry. ^__________________^' I'm really sleepy right now, but I wanted to type this and post it this weekend, and tomorrow I have to work on a project for English.  Review and make a happy author! :D

B/N: Harry is such a sex-deprived maniac.  BAD HARRY.  He hath wet dreamth. :B

-IamChibi


	7. With Luck on His Side

**A/N: I am sooooo sorry for not updating in months!  But I finally got me a brand spankin' new computer!  I named it Sirius in loving memory.  I hope people are still reading this.  –sigh-  Well, on with the fic!**

**Disclaimer: Phaerie doesn't own expletive.**

**THANK YOU TIME!:**

**JamieBell****: **As of yet, nothing much is going to happen to Harry, but his luck _will_ run out, and when the cat's out of the bag… -evil cackle-  As always, THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING!

**Nightwing**** 509: **Well…I didn't exactly update _soon_ but, I did finally update.  MANY THANKS TO YOU! :D

**mellowyellow36: **Buffy! :O  I had to borrow all the DVDs from my friend Ty after I became obsessed.  I know how that can be; you're never motivated to do much else.  Hey, hey, what's your favorite episode?  I like the one where Spike comes back and is trying to get Willow to make the love potion for him...and the musical one…OMG THANKS FOR R&R-ing!

**SilverDragon14: **Chocolate.   I 3 chocolate.  Though, chocolate bunnies kind of scare me…and yeah, I am sort of evil.  But only a little.  THANK YOU!  POWER TO THE SUGAR!

**Thunder's Shadow: **' Again, very sorry for the lack of updatedness.  Please forgive me.  –shock- I'm on your favorites list.  OO  ARIGATO!  MUCHO GRACIAS!  MERCI!

**xxSnapshotsxChapter 6: With Luck on His Sidexx**

**Recap:**

            One of the showers turned off and the sliding of small rings could be heard as the shower curtain was drawn back. From there current position, neither Colin nor Harry were in the actual line of vision of said shower, but Harry could most definitely see into the mirror across from the showers. And as he watched, Ginny stepped out of the shower, a fluffy white towel barely covering her. Harry was so busy fighting down the mother of all blushes that the flash of light from Colin's camera as he took a picture of the image in the mirror never even registered in his head.

**x**

            Avery blinked and looked for the source of the flash that was magnified by the mirrors across from the showers.  Ginny was busy detangling her mane of hair, eyes closed and oblivious as she pulled her brush through a particularly nasty spot.  Her attention was grabbed by a movement in the mirror's reflection – a movement that came from over by the lockers.

            Ginny wiped at the steamy mirror and cleared a patch just wide enough to give Avery a clear view of the intruders: Harry Potter and Colin Creevey.  In all actuality, this posed her no discomfort since she knew Harry was ga-ga over Ginny and it was a confirmed fact that Colin preferred to drive on the other side of the road.

            But, of course, it was Ginny who was being ogled, poor girl.  Yelling would be the appropriate course of action at this point, and it would give Ginny a fair warning.  Plus, Avery was wondering what Ginny's reaction would be; would she turn the color of her hair and flee, or hex them beyond recovery?  Smirking mischievously, she screamed shrilly, "PERVERTS!"

            Ginny's eyes snapped open and she whipped around, hurling her brush at the retreating figure near the lockers.  "Hey!  Watch where you're throwing things!" someone shouted back as her brush made contact and the locker room door swung open and closed seconds late.

            Ginny blinked owlishly and looked over to Avery, taking in her flushed face and mistaking it for embarrassment instead of the actuality of the situation, which was lack of air from trying not to laugh out loud.  "Relax Ave, it was only Colin."

            "Yeah…excuse me a moment," Avery said as she pulled her jumper over her head and dashed out the door behind Colin and, unbeknownst to Ginny, Harry.

**x**

            "Ahem."  Harry and Colin froze in their tracks as the girl behind them cleared her throat sternly.  They turned about face, expressions pale and horror-stricken.  Avery stood in front of them, twirling her wand absently as she glared at them.

            "I'm curious.  How do you think Ginny would react were she to find out that she was being ogled and photographed naked by you two creeps?" she asked casually, but with a threatening undertone.

            "First off, she wasn't _completely_ naked, she had a towel on.  Secondly, I was merely helping Harry to carry out his revenge upon Miss Weasley," Colin informed her matter-of-factly.

            Avery cocked her head to the side questioningly, "Revenge for what exactly?"

            Inhaling dramatically, he explained, "Poor Harry here was seduced by our dear friend and crudely taken advantage of after the match yesterday."

            Avery's twirling stopped abruptly as she pointed it menacingly at Colin's throat, "Even if that were the case, which I highly doubt it is, you and I both know that Harry would've loved every millisecond of it and would therefore have no reason to exact said revenge."

            "Touché," Colin replied, sighing in defeat.  Behind him, Harry crossed his arms indignantly, blushing furiously.

            Avery sighed and looked behind her at the locker room door.  "You've obviously got some scheme in the making Colin, so I'll refrain from interfering for the time being.  I will, however, hex the both of you in Ginny's stead as you so rightly deserve," she told as she turned back around, grinning maliciously.

_Strike one._

****

**x**

            Harry and Colin stumbled back over to the boys' side of the locker amid much hysterics.  Jelly-leg cursed and hiccupping soapy bubbles, Colin fell face first against the lockers and slid squeakily to the floor.  The other boys were trying not to bust their guts from laughing so hard as they looked on.

            "H-Harry!  You – you've got – _bubblegum_ _pink_ hair!" Seamus announced between guffaws.  Harry dashed over to the mirror and went to run his fingers through his newly colored hair, only to find that his hand was now stuck to his head.

            "It isn't _bubblegum pink_," he said darkly while trying to yank his hand free, "it _is _bubblegum."  Even amidst their ecstatic laughter, they still managed to give him a befuddled look.

            "What'd you say Harry?" Dean asked through his pitifully hidden snickers.

            "My hair!  She turned it into bubblegum!" Harry explained exasperatedly, wincing as he accidentally slammed his head into the wall.

            Jake fell to the floor gasping for air, "Sorry mate – but we don't – speak German!"  And he was consumed by more air-lacking laughter.

            "Ach was soll's!" was Harry bewildered response.  "Wo bleibt er nur?"

            "Where's Ron…?" Colin asked belatedly from his position on the floor, gagging at the aftertaste of soap left from the bubble he'd just burped up.

            "Consider your arse's bloody well lucky," Dean said after a few laughter filled minutes, "he forgot something out on the pitch and missed your little locker room adventure.  And, I must say, from the looks –and sounds - of things, he'd have good reason to knock your two's lights out.  We could hear Ave screaming all the way in here."  Colin and Harry both sighed in relief.

_Strike two._

**x**

            Harry gulped as he looked at the photo Colin had handed him mere moments ago down in the common room.  He should get rid of it.  Tear it to shreds.  Throw it in the fire.  He was Harry Potter after all; noble, savior Harry Potter.  But instead he placed it under his pillow, out of sight of his dorm mates – mainly Ron.  What could be said?  He was a teenage boy after all, and teenage boys – no matter how noble – didn't get rid of pictures that contained their crush pretty much in the buff.

            With a sigh, he turned and made his way out of the dorm, passing Ron at the door.  "Oy, Harry, you seen that Krum action figure I had?  I had it out the other day, was going to throw in the common room fire and watch it burn, but Hermione was down there, so I left it somewhere – no clue where that was though."

            Tensing slightly, Harry answered, "Not that I can remember.  Did you check your trunk?"

            "Just about to.  See you at lunch, then?"  Harry nodded and quickly fled down the stairs.  Somehow, he found that he couldn't look his best friend in the eye.  It might have to do with the fact that Harry had been peeping at his younger sister in the nude.

            Ron went over and kicked open his trunk, scrounging through its contents in search of the missing armless Krum.  Grumbling to himself, he moved on to his bedside table, throwing the items atop it into the growing pile at the foot of his bed.  Still having no success, he began to rifle through his bed covers, shaking them out thoroughly.  Sighing with frustration, he turned to Harry's bed and looked under it then picked up the pillow lying oh-so-innocently on the bed.

            The door opened, drawing Ron's attention to it, just as he lifted the pillow on Harry's bed.  He turned to see Dean and Seamus enter the dorm followed closely by Neville.  "Any of you three seen that Krum action figure I had the other day?" he asked, dropping the pillow and conveniently not catching sight of the incriminating photo below.

            "The one that's missing an arm?  I tripped over it this morning, sorry.  I think I kicked it over there somewhere," Neville answered sheepishly, pointing to Dean's bed on the other side of Ron's.

            Ron rushed over in that direction dropping down on his knees and pulling the Krum doll out from under the bed and crying triumphantly, "Success!"  He then ran back out of the door, a strange gleam in his eyes.

_Strike three_.

What the hell!?  Where's he [Ron] got to?

**A/N: -is singing Real Emotion- Anybody catch on to the strikes?  Goes with the title.  Another hint: next chapter's title is You're Out – Found Out That Is.  Is it all becoming clear?  Probably not.  It's the product of a massively sleep-deprived brain.  Three minutes until Saturday and I still need to go back and read over it.  Said I'd have it up by Friday.  Well, it should be up Saturday morning at least.  Once again, so sorry for the wait!  REVIEW!  Only two more chappies to go, review, and I'll have the next one out by next Friday (the…uh…-goes to check the calendar- 23).  Ciao.**

**Phaerie**

**B/N: Right then.  I beta-ed for spelling and grammatical errors seeing as how I can remember absolutely nothing about the previous chapters.  Seems funny, and I KNOW I've read the other chapters before.  Ah well.  Enjoyed it, Aj.  Kiki out.**

**A/N: THANKS KIKI! I owe you Pocky.**


	8. You're Out

**A/N: Laaadeeedaa…I've just been taking my good time with this fic, haven't I? Sorry about that…I've been having _major_ bad luck with computers lately. I've had half of this chapter written in my notebook for about…oh, three or four months. I've started typing it, realized that some of the details don't match up with the rest of the story, started completely over, and then lost the new stuff. Grr…technology is EVIL. Anyway, it's finally done. Just the conclusion and epilogue are left. YAY! Then I can start on some new stuff. Like a Ron/Hermione one-shot and a Lily/James fic.**

**THANK YOU TIME:**

**JamieBell: **The whole Harry speaking German thing was brought on by my friend Justin who likes to go around talking in weird accents and pretending he can speak different languages. I'm glad you liked it! THANK YOU!

**Pokey-Oats:** '…a screwed over Harry is much more entertaining.' XD You sound just like my best friends! THANKS FOR REVIEWING!

**Amanda Lily Potter: **The sixth chapter wasn't really a chapter, it was more a filler because I felt guilty about not having updated in awhile so I wanted to post _something_. THANK YOU!

**mary-v: **I promise the next chapter will have fluff! Lots of fluff! Please forgive me for not updating in like…forever! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!

**ronslilprincess: **I seem to have a phobia of updating, don't I? THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING!

**SOBs 4 Sirius 223: **I'm glad you like my fic! Sorry about not updating in so long-.-' THANKS FOR REVIEWING!

**Thunder's Shadow: **Alas, writer's block is my constant companion, as is excessive amounts of homework. I'm so sorry for not updating! Please don't hurt me! THANKS FOR REVIEWING!

**Disclaimer: Phaerie does not own anything affiliated with Harry Potter. Except for a really cool Harry Potter bookmark. And one of those spinning lolli-pop things. And the books. And the movies. The point is, she doesn't own the characters, or the setting, or any of that other stuff. She only barely owns the plot. If there even is one.**

**-Snapshots-Chapter Seven: You're Out – Found Out, That Is-**

"Ron! It's nearly ten! Breakfast's almost over! You can sleep after practice!" Harry shouted at the lump on the bed that was his friend before grumbling his frustrations as he headed for the door in defeat. He slammed the door behind him and smiled satisfactorily as he heard a short scream and THUD as Ron fell off his bed, followed by words that would have mothers everywhere covering their children's ears.

Stumbling around groggily, Ron bumped into his trunk, an action that brought about more bad words from Ron-the-supreme-potty-mouth. He sifted through the contents of his trunk and pulled out his uniform, quickly changing into it. He wrestled the tie over his head and made to grab his robe, which lay on the floor, when he noticed the corner of something glossy sticking out from under Harry's pillow on the bed beside his.

He blinked and straightened, walking over to Harry's four-poster. Ron's hand reached out hesitantly, the angel on his shoulder stopping him from pushing the pillow aside. Then the devil popped up and began to egg him on, causing a heated argument to rise up between the two. Curiosity soon won out over morality and Ron shoved the pillow off the bed to reveal a photograph of his little sister. Naked.

**+x+**

Ginny stumbled down the stairs behind Avery sleepily, grumbling about sadistic witches who found enjoyment in waking their friends before noon on the weekend. So what if they had Quidditch practice? She couldn't be expected to play at her best if she was suffering from sleep deprivation, right? Alas, with her muttering, her attention was divided, and she failed to notice the stray quill lying on the second-to-last step. Next thing she knew, she was slipping on the aforementioned quill and falling through the air – arms flailing about wildly – onto the unsuspecting victim who had just been passing by the girls' stairwell.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I slipped and-and well, fell obviously. I'm so sorry!" Ginny babbled as she pushed herself off the person she'd inadvertently used to cushion her fall. She froze. "Harry?" she squeaked, her cheeks heating up instantly.

"G' morning Gin," Harry chuckled nervously as he too began to redden.

"Morning," she mumbled as she stooped her headand let her bangs fall in front of her face to obstruct his view of her face.

"Er, do you think we could get up now? Despite popular belief, this carpet isn't all that fluffy."

"Oh! Right, sorry!" she exclaimed as she scrambled to her feet and began to smooth her robe anxiously. "I'm really sorry…"

As Harry pushed himself up, he gave her that smile. The one that made her knees go all wobbly and took her breath away, leaving her feeling like she'd just suffered a severe asthma attack. "Don't' worry about, just an accident, yeah?"

It was just as Ginny was nodding her head enthusiastically in agreement that Ron came thundering into the common room, his face a brilliant shade of red-going-on-purple, ears practically pouring out steam, and clutching something tightly in his right hand.

"Er, you alright there Ron?" Harry called as Ron approached. Ron didn't answer, only situated himself between Harry and Ginny, being sure to keep the item he held out of Ginny's line of vision.

"What is _this_?" Ron hissed at Harry as he raised his fist and shook it in front of Harry's face. Half of the picture was skewed by Ron's fist, but the image of a petite redhead donning only a towel was still plainly visible. Harry, face flushing, glanced over Ron's shoulder at Ginny, whose own blush was quickly rising up her neck to reach her face. Avery was standing just behind Ginny, looking triumphant. She gave him a look that said, "_And this is the part where you get what you deserve, you dirty-minded wanker._"

No one spoke. Ron glared; Avery smirked; Harry blushed; Ginny stared. Harry didn't dare move until he saw a flash of red in the corner of his vision as Ginny ran out of the common room. Harry turned to go after her and apologize, but Ron had him by the collar in seconds.

"Oy, Gin! Wait a shake!" Avery yelled at the closing portrait as she headed to follow her friend. She was just pushing open the portrait when she heard a cracking sound and Harry's brief cry of pain. She spun back around to find Harry on the floor with both hands clamped over his nose and Ron stooping down to pull Harry up for another hit.

"Merlin! Ron, stop it!" Avery shouted as she raced back over to the two boys and attempting to hold Ron back. She silently wished that the common room wasn't deserted and prayed that someone was still in the tower as she cried out, "Oy! A little help, if you don't mind!"

"Holy hell!" Jake exclaimed as he appeared on the boys' staircase, "What happened here?"

"Nevermind that! Help me!" Avery yelped as Ron broke her hold on him and started for Harry again, who was already backed up against the wall. Avery grabbed the sleeve of his robe, pulling his left arm back so she could get a firm grip on his arm. Jake came over and grabbed Ron's other arm, which had been desperately reaching out at Harry trying to get another whack in, pulling him back a safe distance.

"Get off'a me!" Ron roared as he tried to shake them off, "I'll kill him!"

"Ron! You do realize you're trying to kill _Harry_, right?" Jake asked, tackling Ron to the ground as he broke free again.

"Geroff! I don' 'are who 'e ish! 'Esh _dead_!" Ron shouted back, his voice muffled by the carpet.

"Think you can handle him, Jake? I'll get Harry out of here, then," Avery said, rushing over to Harry and helping him up. His glasses were completely shattered, bits of the glass cutting into his skin and leaving small trails of blood streaming down his face. "Come on, Harry. Let's get you to Pomfrey."

She guided Harry over to the portrait hole and pushed it open. Jake heard her grumble, "Stupefy the sodding git if you have to," before it slammed behind them.

**+x+**

"CREEVEY!" Ginny shouted, throwing open the doors to the Great Hall rather forcibly. All the heads in the Great Hall turned and stared at the irate redhead storming toward Dennis Creevey. He had a "_Whatever it is, I didn't do it_!" look on his face and was leaning as far away from Ginny as was possible from his position on the bench.

"Where's your brother!" She was right in his face and practically spat the words out.

"He's in the library. Please don't hurt me!" Dennis was all but trembling and could tell that she wasn't one to be messed with at the moment.

Ginny turned on her heel and stormed out of the Hall leaving the makings of many disturbing rumors in her wake. She headed straight toward the library and seemed to reach it in record time. She slammed the doors open and once again yelled, "CREEVEY!"

"Young lady, this is a _library_. You can either keep quiet or you can go somewhere else. Understand?" Madam Pince berated her immediately.

"Yes ma'am. Sorry…" Ginny mumbled before spotting Colin and walking briskly toward him. He was looking disgruntled and confused.

"Ginny…what are you yelling about?" He seemed about to say something further, but was cut off by Ginny's harsh whispering.

"You wouldn't happen to know why Ron was just stomping around the common room flinging some photo of me about and yelling at Harry, would you?" she hissed, her small hands griping the edge of the table he'd been studying at with such force that her knuckles were white and Colin was afraid she might snap the wood in half.

"Sorry, no. Haven't a clue," Colin answered, wearily eyeing her.

"Oh really? Huh, I could've sworn you were the one that had taken that picture, especially since I was in naught but a _towel_," she said through gritted teeth, the wood below her fingers beginning to splinter.

"Oh, _that_ picture," Colin said, his eyes dancing with amusement.

"Yeah, _that_ picture. I'm curious, just how'd you manage to take that anyway? Follow me into the locker room?"

Colin shrugged, "I thought Harry might like the view."

"You pervert!" Ginny yelled aghastly, earning her a withering glare from the librarian. Giving Madam Pince a sheepish grin, she turned back to Colin and glared.

"What? You have all those pictures of the two of you snogging. I thought he might like a snapshot as well."

"Yes, but did it have to be one of me in a bloody _towel_?"

"You seem to be quite caught up on that fact…"

"I might as well be naked, Colin! How could you do that?"

"I – " Colin began just as Avery ran up to them.

"Ginny, Ro – " Avery gasped out but Ginny cut her off.

"Well, Colin?" she seethed, completely ignoring Avery.

"Giiiin," Avery whined, tugging on the sleeve of Ginny's robe. Ginny quickly pulled her arm away.

"Answer me, Colin!"

"Harry's in the infirmary!" Avery told them point-blankly.

"Col – What? What happened to Harry?" Ginny's tone instantly changed to one of concern as she finally turned to face Avery.

"Your brother, that's what. Ruddy git punched him in nose, totally shattered Harry's glasses," Avery spat out.

"Oh dear…" Colin whispered.

"But…_why_?" Ginny demanded.

"Hmm…let's think, shall we? Ron found some photo of you in a towel under Harry's pillow. I wonder what conclusions he jumped to, given the evidence?" Avery drawled out sarcastically.

Ginny was glaring at the floor, her right eye twitching slightly. "I'll kill him!" she exclaimed as she stalked out of the library, leaving two worried students and an irate librarian to stare after her.

**A/N: I wanna write some fluff now. But that'll have to wait until next chapter. Along with Ginny's row with Ron. I'm working on revising/editing the previous chapters right now, since my school now has a designated 30-minute period in which everyone, even teachers, have to read. Doesn't that sound fun? Señora Newsome is making us read stuff in Spanish for her class, so I get to read all about Franklin, Clifford, Dora, and Blue's adventures once a week. I have learned that Franklin uses many words that aren't in my Spanish-English dictionary and says too much. Clifford is just confusing. Dora really should stop exploring since she thinks that Boots getting caught in a pit of quick sand isn't all that alarming since she has a nifty coil of rope stored in her backpack. Blue's classmates at school include two other dogs, two cats, and a kangaroo for some reason.**

**Hmm…none of that is pertinent in the least, is it? Well, until next chapter, adios!**

**And review!**

**Reviews make Phaerie a happy author.**

**And if you review, she'll give you some of the gummi bears she's eating right now, just not the orange ones because those are her favorite.**

**-Phaerie**


	9. Picture Perfect

**A/N: Finally! The final chapter is here! Yeah, this fic took me way longer than it should have to complete. Hopefully my next fic won't present me with so much writer's block. Speaking of which, I have no idea what to write next. I will post a bunch of one-shots (including a Ron/Hermione, some Lily/James, and Harry/Ginny) as soon as summer break starts, along with the epilogue of Snapshots, and a round-robin type fic I'm trying to get started on. So, if you liked Snapshots, check some of those upcoming one-shots out. Yay for shameless advertising of my one-shots:D**

**As for THANK YOU TIME, I don't have the attention span right now to type out replies to everyone, so THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READ and/or REVIEWED Snapshots: **Augurey Song, Talix, Nightwing 509, Moonhawkpebbly, frizzbizz, Ocean-Poweress, charmingly-holly, u, haydenrocks14, dave-gerecke, GiGiFanFic, dress-without-sleeves, mary-v, Thunder's Shadow, SOBs 4 Sirius 223, ronslilprincess, Amanda Lily Potter, lemonjello, JamieBell, SilverDragon14, mellowyellow36, skittish, Kat Solo, Sparkle Tangerine, Mep, dab, revitmjr, Annay, Kaseomelette, LilyP-Writer, Black Rose25, Madeca, I'm S.S.M., starlight-aurora, Keebler Elf, Jaime, maria, Tara, deity of death1, dementorchic, Miss Ginny, Drone 233248, Karen, toriisen, and Layce74

**Getting such awesome feedback makes me love to write even more, so MUCHOS GRACIAS!**

**Disclaimer: **Not own Harry Potter and Co. does Phaerie. Phaerie wishes she knew what 'own' was in Spanish because then she could write her disclaimers in Spanish, which she thinks would be cool.

**Snapshots**

**Chapter Eight**

**Picture Perfect**

**Recap:**

"Harry's in the infirmary!" Avery told them point-blankly.

"Col – What? What happened to Harry?" Ginny's tone instantly changed to one of concern as she finally turned to face Avery.

"Your brother, that's what. Ruddy git punched him in nose, totally shattered Harry's glasses," Avery spat out.

"Oh dear…" Colin whispered.

"But…_why_?" Ginny demanded.

"Hmm…let's think, shall we? Ron found some photo of you in a towel under Harry's pillow. I wonder what conclusions he jumped to, given the evidence?" Avery drawled out sarcastically.

Ginny was glaring at the floor, her right eye twitching slightly. "I'll kill him!" she exclaimed as she stalked out of the library, leaving two worried students and an irate librarian to stare after her.

**And now, the rest of the story:**

"Oh, Ronald!" Ginny called sweetly as she climbed through the portrait hole, her eyes narrowing menacingly as she spotted her brother.

Ron, who was being restrained by a _locomotor mortis _spell placed on him by Jake (who thought that stupefying him as Avery had suggested was a little extreme), looked up at Ginny with wide frightened eyes. Such a sickly sweet voice coming from Ginny could only mean one thing – trouble.

"What's this I hear about you punching Harry?" she asked calmly, her small fingers flexing at her sides as she resisted balling them into fists.

"I – I was protecting your honor!" he blurted, regretting it the moment it left his mouth.

"Protecting my honor?" Ginny seethed as every spec of calmness dropped from her countenance.

"Thomas," Ron hissed, "Now we be the opportune moment to cast a _finite incantem_."

"What's the point? You'll only be delaying the inevitable," Jake commented from his perch on the arm of one of the infamous common room armchairs, a fair distance from Ron, Ginny, and Ginny's oncoming wrath.

"You – you _berk_! You're an absolute prat, you know that?" Ginny finally exploded. Her cheeks were flushed and her ears burning as she attempted to hold her anger in.

"_I'm _the prat? What for?" Ron asked of her indignantly, "For protecting you from that perverted son-of-a-"

"He's your best friend, Ron!" she raved in response, "You know that Harry isn't some sexual predator out to rape me!"

"_Do I_?" Ron's tone was conspiratorial, and Ginny wanted to punch him immediately for it. "He could be the ultimate con man who's wanted in five countries including Madagascar for all we know!"

"Ronald Wesaley, you're being ridiculous! You do realize you just broke your best friend's nose over this, right?" Ginny was now massaging her temples as she felt a migraine coming on. Arguing with Ron was worse than trying to argue with an obstinate magical staircase.

"He deserved it!" Ron exclaimed, "He had that picture of you and you were – you were -"

Ginny looked at her brother in exasperation, "Naked, Ron."

"Exactly!"

Ginny sighed before her eyes glinted maliciously and her sickly sweet tone returned, "Colin's the one you have to blame for that. Harry was just an innocent pawn thrown into his evil, twisted scheme to make a porn star out of me."

"Creevey took that picture of you?" Ron asked, his eyes narrowing into thin slits as he began to struggle to break the full-body bind.

"Indeed he did," she told him, her voice carrying an edge of triumph. Turning to Jake she asked, "Would you be so kind as to remove your hex now?"

Jake, looking thoroughly amused, nodded and flicked his wand. Ron sprang up and bounded for the portrait hole immediately, muttering vicious threats and torture techniques he'd learned from the twins as he went.

**+x+**

"You don't look too bad. Avery had me expecting oozing blood and permanently marred features," said an amused voice somewhere to Harry's right as he lay in the bleached hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was in her office trying to fix his glasses, which were missing a few pieces that need to be transfigured into being. Harry let his eyes fall on the only colored blur in the infirmary and smiled as he recognized the long, red hair.

"That Pomfrey, absolutely magical, she is," he said in a teasing tone as Ginny walked over to his bed and became less and less blurry. Madam Pomfrey had given him a potion to numb the pain and had reset his nose and healed the small cuts in his face from the broken glass, though his nose was still prone to randomly bleeding, which it was doing right now. He reached over to grab a cloth from the bedside table to stop the blood with.

"Here, let me get that," Ginny muttered as she swiped the cloth from him and sat on the edge of his bed, gently dabbing at his nose. They stayed silent for a long while, Harry staring openly at Ginny (well, the _blur_ that was Ginny) and Ginny trying to ignore Harry staring at her by focusing on stopping his nose from bleeding.

Finally, she sighed, it was time to get down to business. "Now, since you're shacked up here in the hospital wing, I'm willing to give your side of the story a fair listen before passing judgment," she began, setting the bloodied cloth back onto the nightstand and looking him in the eye.

"Ginny," he started earnestly, "I swear on any and everything that I was going to get rid of that photo. The second Colin gave it to me, I went up to my dorm to shred it, but Ron came in so I had to hide it."

"Under your pillow?" she inquired bemusedly.

"Alright, so in retrospect, it wasn't the best place to hide it, but considering the circumstances, I had little else to do," Harry admitted.

"Too true," Ginny agreed, "Though, that doesn't explain what you were doing in the girls' showers in the first place, O Captain, my Captain."

Harry was all too ready to explain, "Colin pulled me out, said he needed to speak with me. Next thing I know, we're at the girls' showers and…"

"And?" Ginny prompted.

"Well, _you_ were there. Like in the picture. I sort of got distracted," Harry mumbled, averting his eyes to the interminable white mass that surrounded him as his face flushed.

"I'm sure you did," said Ginny sarcastically, "Well, taking into consideration these new facts brought forth through your testimony, I'm willing to settle for fair trade."

Ginny's lips quirked upwards slightly as she said this, leaving Harry to ask "Fair trade?"

Ginny nodded, "Since you have a photo of me in naught but a towel, it's only fair that I get one of you just the same." Her smile was purely impish now as she let her eyes rake over his body suggestively. Harry frowned and reached forward, grabbing her shoulder and pulling her down beside him on the rickety bed. Rolling over, he pinned her between his arms, holding himself up with his forearms resting on either side of her head.

"How 'bout we burn that rather indecent photo instead?" he suggested.

Ginny pouted, "But what about my compensation? I've been mentally scarred by this whole situation. Recovery doesn't seem likely."

"Will you settle for a snog then?" he whispered in her ear as he let his head fall down beside hers on the pillow. Ginny smiled brilliantly and brought her hands up from by her sides to pull his face toward hers. Pressing her lips lightly against his, she whispered, "What do you know, I'm getting saner already."

She let her tongue dart out to quickly wet her lips before deepening the kiss, pushing Harry over so that she was leaning over him. A little over two minutes later saw the two of them pulling apart to gulp down air as Ginny rested her head on Harry's chest. She listened to the rhythmic heart beat and soon fell asleep to the soothing sound. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly, quickly drifting off as well.

It was about a half hour later that another patient arrived seeking healing from Madam Pomfrey. Ron had managed to give Colin a black-eye and a good punch to the stomach before he'd remembered he was a wizard and turned to hexing the poor bloke. After hearing that Ron was the cause of his current state, Madam Pomfrey scuttled off to inform Dumbledore about Ron's violent actions as of late, leaving Colin to find a bed to make himself comfy in.

Walking down the aisle of beds, Colin examined his camera, which had also been smashed by none other than a raging Ron Weasley. He pulled out his wand and muttered a _reparo _charm. At least his film hadn't been damaged. It was just then that Colin looked up and noticed the other two occupants of the hospital wing.

Raising his camera to his eye, he focused the image and snapped a picture. Slowly pulling his camera back down, he smirked at the image of Harry and Ginny napping together in each others arms surrounding by all the snowy white scenery. It was this image that Colin deemed as being picture perfect. He raised his camera again and took another shot.

**Fin.**

**(Note: Phaerie will go back and edit the entire fic later, so ignore all mistakes, por favor. Right now she needs sleep.)**

**A/N: So? What'd you think? Did you love? Hate it? Tell me in a review! Expect the epilogue shortly. It's going to be fluffy Harry/Ginny goodness that ties up a few loose ends. Thank you all for reading Snapshots!**

**-Phaerie**


	10. And Now, the Rest of the Story

**A/N: I hate my computer. I think the feeling is mutual. It won't let me access Microsoft Word, so I have to start this all over. I had about half of it written, too. Oh well. The epilogue's finally here! YAY!**

**Disclaimer:** Phaerie doesn't own Harry Potter and Co. but she does own Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince now! YAY!

**Snapshots**

**Epilogue**

**And Now, the Rest of the Story **

Ginny couldn't help but giggle as she sat curled up on the plush couch in front of the common room fire with a heavy book in hand and watched Harry stumble down the boys' dormitory staircase, looking like he was about to collapse from fever-induced exhaustion. "I told you not to go out flying in this weather," she admonished lightly, refering to the torrential downpour beating heavily against the windows.

He made his way over to her groggily and stated hoarsily, "You've lost your 'I told you so' rights. You're my girlfriend now, and as my girlfriend, you should be all concerned and anxious about my waning health."

"Says who?" she asked indignantly.

Harry, who had slumped down beside her and and let his head fall back over the back of the couch with a groan, rolled his head in her direction and glared. Unfortunately, she had gone back to her book and his glare was completely lost on her. "What?" he asked her incredulously, "I don't even get a 'Oh Harry, dear, you must lie down' or a 'Let me check your forehead to see if you have a fever'?"

Ginny raised an eyebrow and glanced at him briefly before returning to her book muttering, "Who do I look like to you? Your mum?"

"Well," Harry mused as he inspected the ceiling for leaks or other such faults in the structure, "You've got the red hair and pale complexion. If I take off my glasses and squint - " Here Harry was interrupted by a thorough whack to the back of his head by a very unamused Ginny. "Ow! First you laugh at me in my ill state, and then you _abuse_ me? What kind of a girlfriend are you?"

"The perfect kind for you, Mr. Potter," she stated pompously. Looking at him over the top of her book she added, "You should lie down though, you look awfully exhausted."

"That's more like it," Harry mumbled as he fell over on the couch, using the armrest as a pillow.

"I didn't mean here!" Ginny cried, slamming her book shut, "You're going to infect me with your wicked germs!" To emphasize her point, she scooted as far away from him as she could without falling off the couch. With a sigh, Harry fumbled around for something in his robe's pocket before producing his wand. He lazily flicked his wrist and muttered a decontamination spell.

"How considerate of you," Ginny said sarcastically, relaxing back against the couch and reopening her book.

"I do try," Harry mumbled while trying to make himself comfortable. The armrest was quite uncomfortable, however, no matter what angle he turned his head. He sat up irritably and glared at horrid armrest.

"Why don't you go up to your dorm? You know, with your bed and its fluffy pillows..." Ginny suggested airily. But Harry didn't get up; he instead fell back on the couch, this time resting his head on Ginny's lap.

"Harry, I'm trying to read, in case you hadn't noticed," she told him exasperatedly. He blinked at her for a few moments before taking her book from her hands to read the front cover.

Replacing it in her hands, he drawled sarcastically, "Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot that _Madcap Magic for Wacky Warlocks_ was such a fascinating book."

Ginny stuck her tongue out at him, "And how would you know?"

"I've read it," he stated as matter-of-factly as one could with a hoarse voice and stuffy nose. Ginny raised a skeptical eyebrow, to which Harry replied, "Alright, so I skimmed it."

"Lazy bum," she accused, absent-mindedly playing with his hair.

"Yes, but I'm _your_ lazy bum," he mumbled back sleepily. He yawned and a few minutes later he was asleep.

"Aren't I the lucky one," Ginny whispered amusedly, carefully removing Harry's glasses and levitating them with her wand to the small table in front of the couch.

* * *

By the time Colin arrived later that night, the common room was empty with the exception of the two occupants of the couch in front of the dying fire. Ginny was reading a book that was levitating above the couch armrest. She lazily turned a page with a flick of her wand as Colin cautiously approached her. 

"Ginny - " he began before being shushed with a glare from Ginny, who indicated her unconcious boyfriend and carefully set her book down. With a nervous grin, Colin whispered, "Perfect."

"What?" she asked suspiciously, careful to keep her voice quiet.

Colin looked at her furtively. He glanced quickly at Harry before answering anxiously, "You have to promise not to get upset. Remember, Harry's sleeping; wouldn't want to wake him. He looks quite tired."

"Colin," Ginny whispered harshly. He shifted from foot to foot for a few moments before reluctantly handing her a small stack of photos. "What are these?"

"The shots I took at the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff," Colin told her, unconciously taking a step back.

Ginny quickly sifted through the stack of pictures, her right eye acquiring a twitch halfway through that increased at a violent rate with every picture after. "Colin," she began in a forcibly-calm tone that pracitcally screamed 'DANGER: Red alert. Repeat, red alert.', "Do my eyes deceive me, or is this not a photo of one Mr. Potter floating mid-air on his broom with the wind tossling his hair perfectly, in which he is clearly distracted enough not to try to duck out of the frame?"

Colin gulped audibly, let out a strangled, nervous laugh, and bolted. Hopefully he could get a good head start. Harry looked liked he'd be out for a while longer.

Ginny, meanwhile, was flipping through the snapshots again, laughing silently at Harry's slack jaw and dazed eyes. She suddenly recalled something Jake had said during the time-out that had been called that game: _"Look, we're only down by 120 points, we can still win this if Harry'd stop hovering mid-air and staring at - umph!"_

Smiling fondly at her boyfriend, Ginny soon turned her thoughts to plotting her oh-so-sweet revenge on Colin for putting her and Harry through this whole messy, indecent ordeal. It promised to be great fun.

**A/N: Yay! That's the officially official END. I hope you all liked it! Please review, just one last time! Also, if you liked this fic, please check out my new one, The Secret Assignments. Thank you so much for reading this!**

**And special thanks to my wonderful reviewers:** GiGiFanFic, Kaseomelette, Black Rose25, deity of death1, Miss Ginny, LilyP-Writer, Annay, Drone 233248, dementorchic, Karen, toriisen, Layce74, SilverDragon14, u, Kat Solo, Tara, JamieBell, mellowyellow36, dab+ brakensilver, ronslilprincess, Madeca, I'm S.S.M., starlight-aurora, Mep, Keebler Elf, Jaime, maria, haydenrocks14, Thunder's Shadow, skittish, Sparkle Tangerine, revitmjr, Nightwing 509, dave-gerecke, dress-without-sleeves, SOBs 4 Sirius 223, mary-v, Amanda Lily Potter, lemonjello, Augurey Song, Talix, Moonhawkpebbly, frizzbizz, Ocean-Poweress, charmingly-holly, Snow White, Silver Warrior, CoffeelovesCream, Werewolf of London, nixtear, Clause, and blaiselover

**You guys are wicked awesome!**

**-Phaerie**


End file.
